


They Will Never Know

by yurimaxwell



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurimaxwell/pseuds/yurimaxwell
Summary: A glimpse into something they think is out of reach. ExT ficlet.
Relationships: Eriol Hiiragizawa/Daidouji Tomoyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	They Will Never Know

**/HIM/**

I don't have to peek at the future to know that this will not end well.

I try to stay away, keep my distance, as I should. But she draws me in, in spite of myself. In all my lifetimes, there is no one like her. So fragile yet so strong. So young yet so wise. Encased in ice but with a core of fire.

I long to run my fingers through her hair, lose myself in her amethyst eyes.

She is my brand of poison, the kind of drug guaranteed to get me high. And I can't stay away. I can't say no.

Control was something I always had. I was once the most powerful sorcerer in the world, after all. But I lose it, time and time again, with just a look, a smile, a touch.

I have seen how these things end. And yet I still draw closer, too far gone to care. I give in. I give her all of me.

But she will never know.

* * *

**/HER/**

He is dark. And I craved that darkness. It draws me in, calling to me in a way the stars never did.

He is a stark contrast to everything I knew. And yet I yearned, wanting to be part of him, to be consumed by him.

I jump in, eyes wide open, knowing full well that this is no fairy tale. I have accepted long ago that love and pain were one and that there is no happy ending for me.

I take what I can. Even if it is but a mere whisper of what others have, it is still something.

I have no idea where this would lead. All I know is we can never be.

He made me feel alive, more alive than I have ever been.

Even if I am given another chance, I would do it all again - the mistake of loving him.

But he will never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written last 22 June 2020 and revised 2 February 2021.


End file.
